Carlisle,Bella and the tampon
by Breanne Hansen
Summary: Carlisle is left with Bella alone in the Cullen house as the rest of the Cullens are out hunting,Bella has a proplem occuring while watching a movie and gets Carlisle's help...Very embarasing! for poor Bella.


_**Carlisle, Bella and the tampon.**_

**This is a short funny fanfic about Bella, a tampon and Carlisle's help …enjoy.**

**Bella's POV.**

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's went out hunting and Carlisle agreed to stay behind with me so I wouldn't feel alone which I extremely appreciate.

"Bella please make your self at home, I'll be in my office going over some work if you need me, don't hesitate to ask me". Carlisle said to me as I got myself a comfy spot on his huge beige coloured couch.

"Thankyou Carlisle I really appreciate it" I said meaningfully".

"You're welcome Bella". Carlisle said then he wandered off to do some work in his office upstairs.

It was weird being in the big Cullen house with just Carlisle and I in it, I didn't hear Alice's obsessive plea for me to go shopping with her, Emmett's pranks, Jasper's mood control or Rosalie's death stares that she constantly gave me. and No Edward wait No Edward I actually care that he's gone hunting for a while, I miss him, not that I don't miss the others it's just Edwards more normal than the others. But I also don't mind being here alone with Carlisle, I really enjoyed his company, he was so nice and caring towards me and always there when I need a helping hand, I really do appreciate all he has done for me so how can't I like him, plus he is so darn cute ….wait, wait I shouldn't be thinking this I'm with Edward and he is with Esme…Gosh Esme is lucky to have a compassionate Doctor husband…

As I snapped out of my weird thinking bubble, I turned on Carlisle's flat screen and decided to watch some CNN (news) …I watched it for 5 minutes then got bored so I flicked it over to a chick flick movie titled mean girls…I love this movie, I turned the volume down realising that Carlisle is working in his office, so the last thing I want is to be a nuisance, So I sat quietly and watched my movie…

An hour into my movie I felt something trickling down my leg- I looked down to see some blood, No it can't be my menstrual cycle…it's early. I don't even have any pads in my bag,"Damn it", I ran around looking for something to hold the blood in my pants while I get a sanitary napkin…

I looked in my bag, I didn't have any…OMG what the hell am I going to do…damn I have no choice I have to tell Carlisle…

I went upstairs to Carlisle's office and politely knocked-

"Hey Bella, how can I help you"

"Um uh" I chocked on my words" as I blushed, heaps.

"Bella what's wrong? You look awfully distressed"

"Um C-Carlisle I have a problem"

"Bella you can tell me, it's ok sweetie"

"Uh well I don't know how to say this, but…I-I have lady problems and I don't have a-any sanitary"…He cut me off.

"Oh Bella I see", Well uh hang on I'll get you a cloth to hold the bleeding"

I shamefully followed Carlisle out the door as he went to a cabinet and gave me a cloth…

"I'll go to Fork's pharmacy and get you. you're products", Just keep the cloth on your pants, I won't be too long"

Carlisle ran at vampire speed to his car and raced to the local pharmacy while I held the cloth that was blood stained on my crouch…Man this was so embarrassing like 1000% embarrassing having Edward's hot vampire Doctor Father fetching me "Products" for my "Lady problems"

Carlisle came back in like what seemed 10 seconds and he handed me a pack of tampons…OMG I don't know how to use tampons. I never tried them but I was to ashamed to tell Carlisle I couldn't use them because he just went through all that trouble…OMG what I'm I going to do- Learn to shove tampons up my pussy like a pro when I have never used these hurtful things in my life…I knew they where a buger to put in…and painful, even though I have never used tampons my friends told me they hurt at first to put in…especially if you're a virgin who isn't loose yet.

"Uh thanks Carlisle" I said shamefully.

"It's ok Bella, and don't be embarrassed, it happens" Carlisle said as he must have sensed my embarrassment.

"Uh ok, thanks" I said because that's all I managed to say.

I went downstairs to Carlisle's bathroom that the Cullen never use…because they have no need to, and I read the instructions on how to insert them…

After 15 minutes of trying and trying to use them I gave up… I didn't want to but I had no choice I had to ask for Carlisle's help…I mean he's a doctor but I don't know if a doctor would know about tampons, this is so weird getting Carlisle's help with tampons considering I'm not even his daughter and his own adopted daughters didn't even have to do this because they are vampires and don't get their periods…damn I wish I was a vampire at the moment because I might die from embarrassment.

So once again I went up to Carlisle's office and asked for his help yet again.

"Uh Carlisle I need you're help"

"Ok Sure, uh what's wrong Bella?"

"I can't insert these properly, and I can't understand the instructions"

"Oh Bella why didn't you tell me sweetie"?

"Because I didn't want to be a nuisance "I said feeling my face go red.

"Well can I please take I look at those"? Referring to the piece of paper in my hand that was the instructions. I handed him the instructions.

"I'm sorry about this I have never used tampons before, I –I use pads"

"It's ok Bella, I'm glad you can come to me for help even if you're embarrassed" Carlisle said.

"What makes you think I'm embarrassed" is said trying to act all grown up.

"Bella you're really red, that's why" He said as he laughed.

I laughed too in response to Carlisle noticing me shame.

Carlisle read the instructions in vampire speed.

"Well it says to gently insert the tampon with the guide at the end, you have to push your finger on it to make the extender come out push it gently until it stops, at the outer tube and won't go anymore. It should stop it going any further up that it needs to so it won't get stuck.

But be careful not to put too much force as it may hurt a bit.

"Bella if you won't I can go back and buy you you're pads that you use, they might be more safe and comfortable, just ell me the brand and I can get them" Carlisle asked me politely.

"No No it's ok, I want to finally learn to use them so I can be like the popular girls" I said as I lightly laughed still keeping my burning red face. Plus I don't want to cause myself further embarrassment having Carlisle know what brand of pads I use…I thought to myself.

I said thanks to Carlisle for all his help and ran out the door back to the bathroom with a red as a tomato face.


End file.
